


like you mean it

by alrightberries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Levi, Choking, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Edging, Extremely Dark Themes, F/M, Face Slapping, Gen, Graphic depictions of gore and death, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Gunplay (kinda), Hate fucking, Knife play (kinda), M/M, Mafia AU, Minors DNI, NSFW, Porn With Plot, bratty sub levi, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightberries/pseuds/alrightberries
Summary: Mafia AU. In which you and Levi are kingpins of two opposing mafia gangs fighting over the same territory. Oh, and you’re also fuck buddies.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr, @alrightberries.
> 
> this is my contribution to my friend's (@vennilavee on tumblr) writing challenge with my chosen prompt, "why don't you stay?"
> 
> and also, this is my first time writing smut so pls adjust your expectations.

Dimly lit hotel rooms in the dark of the night. The smell of freshly washed sheets and the sound of breathless moans. Warm sweaty bodies intertwined, and skin slapping against skin.

That’s what Levi was used to.

The feeling of being on top of him, under him. The feeling of fucking him and getting fucked by him. The feeling of a gun’s cold metal barrel pressing against your forehead, followed by the unmistakable click of the safety.

That’s what _you_ were used to.

“Thought you said no weapons tonight?” You chuckled from underneath him. Hips continued to rock into yours, cock brushing up against _that_ spot inside you and almost making you see stars.

“You broke the rule first.” He hummed, voice vibrating against the cold blade of the knife pressed up against his neck. “ _Doll_.”

Your pleasure stricken eyes and smirk were wiped off your face, replaced with a steely glare and a snarl. The loaded gun digging into your head did nothing to deter you as you flipped him over and sat on top of him. His cock was still inside you, and the knife pressed against his throat threatened to draw blood as you added pressure.

“Don’t you ever call me,” you leaned in closer, noses almost touching. “ _Doll_.”

Despite knowing you would have no qualms about slitting his throat, Levi couldn’t help but find your intimidating sneer amusing- not when your hips continued to rock against his, tight hole squeezing his cock in the best way possible.

“I should kill you for using that shitty nickname.” You bemused. A firm hand grabbed his hair in an ironclad grip, forcing a moan from his cocky lips. His neck was more exposed now and Levi almost purred at the absolute vulnerability, the feeling of being at your mercy.

“You can try. Last I checked, bullets travel faster than knives.”

His gun pressed firmer against your temple. It was loaded and you didn’t doubt that Levi had turned the safety off but it didn’t make you nervous in the slightest. He feels the knife lift up from his neck and trail against his jaw, skimming his cheek before resting against his cheekbones.

“True. But you and I both know my hands are faster than yours.” Before he could even blink, there was a sting on his face and the knife was once again back on his neck, this time at his jugular. Warm blood oozed from the cut and Levi clicked his tongue in irritation.

“I’m willing to take that gamble.” He replies. You chuckle once more.

“Truce for tonight?”

“Only until one of us cums.”

Weapons were discarded somewhere on the floor. Hands grabbed at your face, pulling you closer into a sloppy kiss. Your own hands were on either side of his head for support as you continued to expertly grind your hips down.

The kiss was nothing short of what you liked— _carnal_. Nothing about it was romantic. It was needy, lustful, full of tongues expertly massaging each other through eager lips and breathless pants. Your fingers reached out behind you to fondle his balls just how he liked, and his legs twitched in surprise.

You smirked into the kiss.

“Seems like one of us is going to cum sooner than we thought.” You panted, lifting yourself on one elbow.

Levi scoffs. “You say it like you don’t plan to edge me until I beg.”

“And _you_ say it like you don’t want it.”

All he could do was let out an airy chuckle. It was true, he wanted it. You were willing to give it.

And he absolutely _hated_ it. Hated how you knew his body so well that you could make him do whatever you wanted as a puppeteer would his puppets. But he refuses to give up control.

Suddenly, there was a harsh slap followed by a sting on your ass. His fingers gripped the cheeks, forcing you to grind down on him as he thrusted up. His cock once again brushes against your sweet spot, the new angle and exposure making you sit up and throw your head back as you whimpered, body obediently grinding and following the motions of his hands.

Because you weren’t the only one who knew how to play.

“That’s unfair.” You breathed. Your head was still thrown back, hands propped against his thighs to hold you up as your pace became sloppier, more urgent. “You know how much I love your hands on my ass.”

“Hell if I care. You’re a little slut who’s going to beg for more no matter what I do.”

Levi had slept with plenty of men and women before, but he’d be lying if he said you weren’t the best lay he’s ever had. Your desperate little moans and sexy smirks; how gorgeous you looked with lips tightly wrapped around his cock; the sounds you made when you gagged as he came down the back of your throat; how much of an overall dirty little fucking slut you turned into when he goes down on you and finds all the right spots, skilled enough to make you shake and cum with his tongue and hands alone.

“Really? _You’re_ gonna make _me_ beg for it?” Your voice was teasing but Levi could hear the undertones of desperation— the want, the need to be pleasured in a way that only he could do. “You and I both know the only one who’ll be begging by the end of this is _you_.”

Your hand tightly gripped his throat before he could reply and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. His vision turned blurry, mind becoming dizzy from the intoxication of your touch, your smell, and just being so close to _you_ in general.

One of his eyes peeked open and he gasped for air once you eased your grip, but your hand stayed on his neck. Your gaze met his and Levi could see from the look in your eye— the bedroom eyes and sadistic adoration at seeing your greatest enemy crumble beneath you— that he was in for one hell of a night.

“Prove it then. Make me beg.” He gritted.

The grip on his neck tightened once more as you cut off his airway. He closed his eyes in pleasure and his cock twitched inside of you. His fingers grasped your ass tighter, undoubtedly leaving bruises to last the next day.

“Oh darling,” You cooed. “Be careful what you wish for.”

And really, you didn’t have to warn him. Because he knew what was going to happen, and he wanted it as bad as you.

You got off his hardened cock. One of your hands reached for his belt discarded on the floor, the other grabbing his wrists to pin them above his head. Nimble fingers tied the leather tightly around his hands and to the headboard, and he realized with an irritated growl that you were still just as good as tying him up as you were before. He struggled against his restraints, growls turning into moans as you sat on his thighs and began quickly jerking off his sensitive cock, gently scraping your nails against his balls.

His head was thrown back in pleasure, legs trying to break free from where you sat on them. Little mewls escaped his swollen lips, eyebrows scrunched and eyes tightly closed as you worked his cock. And honestly, you couldn’t help but get more turned on at how absolutely _wrecked_ the ever powerful Levi Ackerman, the kingpin to your mafia’s rival group and the greatest thorn in your chest, looked right now.

“Ready to beg for it yet, _doll_?” You mused, the nickname mockingly rolling off your tongue. Your hands slowed down to an agonizing pace, making sure to keep your grip firm as you slowly pumped his member.

Chest heaving, body tense from the sudden change of sensation, he lifts his head from the bellow to throw you a glare as he responds with gritted teeth.

“Go fuck yourself.”

And suddenly his head was abruptly throttled, cut cheek stinging once again as you delivered a harsh slap to his face.

“Learn some manners.” You snarled. You slapped his cock and his whole body jumped from the sting, but the way his shaft twitched and pre-cum dripped from his tip and onto his tummy told you he very much enjoyed it.

You couldn’t help but silently laugh. He always was a masochistic little shit, always having to be beaten into submission. No matter; you quite enjoyed his brattiness. And he quite enjoyed getting tamed.

You gave his cock another harsh slap and he whines, whimpers of your name escaping his lips like a prayer as you continued to merciless spank his crotch, and oh god Levi hated you. Levi fucking hated how you still knew how to make him weak and needy, your tirade of sadism making his dick so sensitive he felt like he could cry.

“F-fine!” He finally yelled with flushed cheeks. You stopped your movements. Eyes bore into his, a knowing smirk on your face, watching his chest rise and fall from his breathlessness. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger and his glare was the deadliest you’d ever seen, but Levi couldn’t help but admit that this was the most turned on he’d ever been. “Fuck me.”

“What was that?” You hummed in faux innocence. Your hands were gently tracing his shaft and he was so close to purring at its contrast with your earlier actions. Your fingers lightly circled his blushing tip, spreading the pre-cum around the skin.

He hated doing this, hated that you always somehow pushed him to do it, but god did he love that it was only you who could ever make him beg. He sighs, swallowing down his pride as he makes eye contact with you.

“Fuck me. _Please_.” He begged. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

The smirk on your face turned into a shit eating grin, palm grasping his cock tightly as you lined yourself up to his tip. Slowly, you sunk yourself down until he bottomed out, relieved sighs leaving both your lips at the feeling of finally getting what you wanted.

But Levi’s relief was short lived when you suddenly gripped his hair and squeezed his neck, eyes widening in surprise. Both fear and excitement set into his heart at the mischievous look you threw his way when you leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Your wish is my command, my love.”

And suddenly, you started rocking your hips, riding him. Desperate and pleasured moans both escaped your mouths. Nails dug into Levi’s neck and he clenched his fists in his restraints.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours but neither of you stopped fucking. Neither of you relented, neither of you let each other cum; opting to bring each other to the brink of orgasm before abruptly stopping and leaving the other to whine at the loss of the high.

And truth be told, neither of you were sure if all the edging you did during your risqué little meetups was because you liked drawing out the sex or because you liked drawing out the time spent together.

“F-fuck!” He stuttered when you lifted yourself off his cock, delaying his orgasm once again. “Shit! That was the _fifth_ fucking time tonight, god fucking damnit.”

Levi’s voice was gorgeous; you always thought it was. But there was no doubt in your mind that his voice was always the best when it was raspy, sometimes even high pitched when he whimpered and moaned.

“Shut your dirty mouth, Levi. Or I’ll shut it for you.”

“You’re a sadist.” He replies.

“You like it.”

His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, an adorable blush decorating his cheeks. Your eyes briefly glanced at the clock on the bedside, leaning over him to kiss his nose as your hands discreetly reached for the pink pills hidden underneath the pillow beside his head.

Half lidded eyes stared into your own and your free hand gently brushed aside the hair that stuck onto his sweaty forehead.

“How much longer do you plan to keep this up?” He asks.

“For as long as I have to.”

Levi didn’t have time to process your cryptic reply when he felt your hand trace the side of his face, trailing down his neck and his abdomen before finally settling on his flushed cock, now even more swollen than before from all the edging. You gave it a few gentle strokes and he let his body relax, eyes closing once more as he sighs in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, love.” You murmured. “You’ll get to cum soon enough.”

You popped a handful of pills into your mouth, silently grinding your teeth against them until they were nothing but dust and mixing with your saliva. You were careful not to swallow the mixture as your lips connected with his, tongue licking his own until you were sure that all of the tasteless drug was in his mouth.

15 minutes. You had 15 minutes.

“You’re sloppy today.” He mused as you broke apart. A string of saliva briefly connected your lips before you leaned back.

“Well, what can I say.” You breathed, straddling his waist and taking his cock into your tight heat once more. “Nothing says ‘sexy’ like fucking your ex-fiancé.”

His eyes snapped open at your remark and his mouth hung ajar. Words were already at the tip of his tongue but no sentences came out.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” You chuckled. “Cat got your tongue?”

He didn’t reply. You didn’t think he would.

And you rode him. You rode him faster than you ever did before, the roughest you’ve ever done, driven by a new fervor as anger and urgency and pleasure mixed together to form the beautiful concoction that was tonight. Your hands gripped and pulled at his hair, eliciting pleasured mewls from his lips.

The sounds leaving Levi’s mouth were nothing short of beautiful, turning into high pitched whines as the telltale signs of his orgasm once again started coiling in his body. You leaned down and your lips landed on his neck, littering soft and gentle pecks at his skin.

“Good boy, Levi.” You purred, hips continuing to grind down on his. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

He whimpers and nods at the pet name while your eyes once again glanced at the clock

7 minutes. 7 minutes until the drug takes effect.

“Thrust your hips up, babe.” You whisper into his ear. “Be a good boy and fuck me like you mean it.”

He silently nodded his head once again. Eyes squeezed shut, hands balled into tight fists above his head, pelvis thrusting up from the bed to meet yours halfway. The intenseness of the sight coupled with the new angle making his cock brush up against your sweet spot with every thrust made a small whimper escape your lips, and you feel his cock twitch inside you at the sound.

_Still so weak for me, aren’t you? Even after all these years._

“Fuck, I’m gonna- m’gonna- hah…” He whimpered.

“You gonna cum?” You asked, and he eagerly nodded. “Cum for me then, sweet little thing. Let me hear you moan.”

“No.” He breathes. “I’ll wait. Wanna cum with you.”

And before you knew it, your own hips started stuttering, movements a little faster and more uncoordinated as your orgasm neared. Suddenly, the wound up coil in your body tightened to its fullest.

“Cum with me, darling. You’ve earned your reward. Don’t you want to be a good boy and cum for me?” He hears you whisper in his ear, and that was the final push it took for his eyes to tightly shut and loud moans fill up your ears, his orgasm racking through his body followed by yours shortly after.

Pleasure rushed through both of you as you came together, hips grinding against each other as his cock throbbed and filled you up with warm cum.

It’s been months since he’s last been inside you but Levi couldn’t help but think about how your tight little hole squeezed his cock in the most delicious way. Your minds were both blank from how good it felt to finally cum after hours of edging, eyesight a little blurry as your high washes over you.

Chests heaving, breath coming out in small pants as you slowly let the effects of the orgasm wear off, you made eye contact.

Sweat glistened against your skin, lips formed into a smirk while your eyes gave him a sultry and satisfied stare.

But Levi? Levi was absolutely _wrecked_.

He looked so fuck out beneath you. Black strands of hair stuck onto his face, wrists raw from redness at struggling against his restraints, skin glowing, and cheeks flushed a bright red. He looked adorable, almost, and it made your heart want to swell if it weren’t for the fact that you knew what was going to happen.

Once your mind was clear of bliss, you heaved a sigh and unashamedly looked at the clock once again, determination settling into your mind once you saw it was finally time.

His brows furrow in suspicion as he follows your gaze, headspace no longer in submission as he asks authoritatively, “What the hell are you about to do?”

You didn’t answer him. Instead, you got off his cock, stretching a little before grabbing a towel from the bedside table. Cum dripped down your thighs as you stood up and the towel was quick to wipe the white streaks away. Once you deemed yourself finally clean, you tossed the towel aside to pull out a large black duffel bag from the hotel’s closet.

The zipper made a sound as you opened it next to the hotel’s window, curtains getting drawn by mere inches. The glass didn’t resist as you pushed it open. Once you pulled the sniper rifle out of the bag, Levi tenses. His plans were busted.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He grits out. His brain commands his arms and legs to move, to stop you, to do… _something_ , but he realizes too late that his limbs weren’t responding. They felt heavy yet weightless at the same time. He felt like he was floating, barely able to hold his head up as he turned to look at you. “What the hell have you done to me?”

Hands skillfully assemble the gun, clicks echoing through the otherwise quiet room as you slot everything into place. “Nothing too bad, just drugged you up.” You responded, loading a bullet into the magazine and sliding it inside the chamber. You glimpsed back at him and scoffed.

“Maybe a little too much. I was worried that post-orgasm clarity would wear off the effects so I gave you a larger than recommended dose.” The scope was the last thing you put on, another satisfying click reverberating through the quietness of the night.

You stuck the barrel out the window, making sure the curtains made way for the scope as you kneeled down and began to take aim.

“But don’t you worry your little head off about overdosing.” You reassured. “I can only fit so many pills inside my mouth.”

Levi’s eyes widen when he realizes how you drugged him up, and he couldn’t help the angry scream that tore out of his throat when he realizes that he fell right into your trap.

Tch, and just when he thought _you_ fell right into his trap.

He tried to struggle against his restraints but he could barely move his head. The only things he could move right now was his face, and he furrowed his eyebrows in anger when he realized all he could do was watch.

All he could do was watch as you finished positioning the gun, one eye peeking through the scope as you searched for your target— the hitman he paid to assassinate you tonight— in one of the windows from the building across the hotel.

All he could do was watch as your eyes twitched, undoubtedly spotting what you were looking for, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as your finger hovered over the trigger.

All he could do was watch as you took a deep breath before pressing the trigger, the sound of a gunshot loudly echoed through the room followed by the shattering of glass from the building across. He hears screaming from the streets below and tires screeching as vehicles swiveled, crashed and collided.

Once you leaned back from the scope with a satisfied sigh, Levi knew you hit your target dead on.

“You’re a goddamn bastard.” He laughed humorlessly. “That was my best sniper you took out.”

“I don’t give a damn if that was your own mother I took out.” You replied. “How is she, by the way? She still think you run some tea shop downtown?”

Levi hears the window shut and the curtains ruffle. Hands worked quickly as you disassembled the gun and put all its components back into the black duffel bag by your feet.

“Don’t you dare speak about my mother, worthless scum.”

You finally make eye contact with him as you zipped up the bag, scoffing at the murderous glare he threw your way at the mention of his mother.

“You always were so protective of Kuchel.” You spoke, clearly amused. “Good to know that you’re still a little mama’s boy.”

“Touch her and I snap you like a toothpick.”

You let out a sarcastic laugh and walked towards the bed to pick up the discarded gun on the floor. “Yeah? Do you really think you’re in any position to make threats right now, Levi?” The barrel digs into his skin as you press it against his temple. You both knew fully well it was locked and loaded, still unused from when he threatened you hours ago.

“Y’know, killing you would benefit me. I’d lose the greatest dick I’ve ever fucked, sure, but I’d also lose my greatest competitor in the blackmarket. And it’s as easy as lifting a finger.” 

True to your word, your pointer finger slips through the guard and lightly presses the trigger.

“I’m not begging you for shit.” 

“That’s odd.” You hummed. “Because you seemed fine begging me to let you cum just a couple minutes ago.”

“I could beg you to kill me for all I goddamn care, but you and I both know you won’t pull the trigger.”

The gun dug deeper into his temple but he remained unphased.

“And why would I do that, tough guy?” You ask.

“Because you still love me.”

Levi’s mind is too slow, too drugged up to process what happens next. All he knows is that the gun was no longer pressed up against his temple and you were straddling him once again, eyes livid and gun tight in your grip. Blood dripped down the handle, and from the throbbing of his head, he concludes that you’d hit him with the gun.

“You’ve got some nerve spewing bullshit like that. _Especially_ with what you’ve done, you piece of utter crap.”

Your hands are shaking from anger as you force open his mouth and shove the barrel inside, choking him. Spit drooled out of his mouth but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, eyes discreetly glancing down at your hand. Your finger was on the trigger.

“How about I make you eat your words, yeah? And a bullet to go with it. Maybe three.”

He chokes and sputters on the gun and the barrel digs deeper into his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat. His eyes tear up as his gag reflex screams at him to spit the intruding object out.

But you don’t relent.

“I’ve still got the knife you gave me for our third anniversary. Not sure if you recognized it when I was about to slit your throat.” You sneered. “I might do just that; let you bleed out in some crappy second rate hotel room in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.”

Levi heaves out a gasp as you roughly pull out the gun from his mouth. The metallic taste of blood met his tongue and he had no doubt that blood dripped out of lips as well. He coughs and sputters, face contorting into a glare as he stares up at you.

“It’s fitting, don’t you think? A disgraceful death for a disgraceful man.”

“Do that then.” His voice is rough and hoarse from the soreness in his throat but his tone is full of malice. “ **Why don’t you stay?** Give me the slow and painful death you’ve always dreamed about.”

You scoff. “I’m not dumb, Levi. I know you hired a second gunman to take me out in case the first one failed.”

His eyes twitched.

“And based on how hard you’re trying to stall— even going as far as using the _bullshit_ love argument— I’m guessing I spotted the first one earlier than you thought I would.” You continue on. Levi doesn’t stop you, gritting his teeth and baring your unnecessary monologue as he feels movement slowly come back to his arms.

He was gambling on the possibility that you didn’t administer the drugs properly, in too much of a rush to do it right. If that were the case, he just needed a couple more minutes. He had to bide his time, even if it did mean sitting through one of your never ending speeches.

“Knowing how you run things, I’ve got twenty-three minutes left before that bastard arrives.” You stood up and threw the spit covered gun carelessly to the floor, grabbing the knife instead. You straddle his waist once more. “Figures, I’ve spent seven of them beating you up. Couldn’t help it; you always know which buttons to press to royally piss me off.”

The sharp blade trails the skin on his cheek as you spoke, enough pressure to let him feel the sharpness but not enough to cut him. He doesn’t know what’s going through your fucked up little head, if you really were going to slit his throat and let him choke on his own blood- so he stays absolutely still.

“Such a pretty face you have.” You cooed. “Poor shame it was wasted on a dick like you.”

The knife continues to trace his face, trailing upwards to his arms, and Levi was fully prepared to get cut or stabbed. But, to his surprise, you cut the leather belt around his wrists and his hands fall limply to the pillow beneath them.

The knife makes a gentle clink as you set it down on the bedside table.

“I’m not too worried about you trying anything funny. You’re too drugged up to even move.” You explained, rearranging his arms to sit by his sides. Oblivious to the way Levi twitches his fingers as he gets some semblance of body control back. 

You stare at him. Blood pooled at his temple from where you’d hit him with his gun, and his cheek was still bleeding from where you’d cut him.

“You still hate being dirty or are you used to having blood on you now?” You asked rhetorically. You pull open the bedside drawer, grabbing a clean towel to gently dab at his wounds. A sigh escaped your lips as you focused.

“I remember when we were younger and you’d come home all bloody and bruised.” You mused. “Scared me shitless every time I had to clean you up. Then you’d walk out the door and I never knew if you were going to come back to me alive.” 

You chuckled. “Who would’ve thought years later I’d be the one to make you bleed.”

Levi’s heart is steady in his chest as he watches you clean the blood from his face and reminisce about your shared past. The little voice in his head betrays him, agrees with the melancholy of your words. He stares at you too. At your unreadable expression. At your pursed lips. At your eyes— the same ones he fell in love with.

And the same ones that looked at him with so much betrayal and hurt as he fled with the enemy gang, leaving you for dead the night before your wedding.

He doesn’t understand why you’re still staying and cleaning him up when you knew there was another sniper on the way. Heck, he doesn’t even understand why the hell both of you kept coming back to each other for a quick fuck when you both hated each othets’ guts and wanted the other dead. 

But he doesn’t let himself think about it too much. It was your death, not his. He doesn’t give a damn. So he stays silent, patiently waiting for his limbs to respond. 

“Things could’ve been so much different, y’know.” Your soft whisper snaps Levi from his daze. 

You were finished cleaning his wounds now and the bloody towel was discarded somewhere on the floor. Hands pressed up against his naked chest as you gazed at him from above. Your eyes stared into his own, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through your mind.

Because right now, there wasn’t any anger in your eyes. Gone was the cockiness he saw when you dominated him, the anguish and annoyance when he mentioned the possibility of lingering feelings, the glare they held when you cleaned his wounds and reminisced your shared past.

Right now, all they held was _pain_. Sadness and regret. Melancholy and longing. Longing for what, he wasn’t sure. But they held longing— the kind that he sees when a heartbroken person stares at couples. The kind he sees in the mirror when he thinks about you.

“Things could’ve been so much different if you’d kept your promise.” You finished.

You leaned down to rest your cheek against the middle of his bare chest, eyes closing as you listened to his steady heartbeat. One of your hands was gently grasping his shoulder as the other one trailed down his arm to intertwine your fingers with his.

A moment of silence passes, and you bask in the temporary peace. But the peace doesn’t last long, broken by the very man who had broken your heart.

“I know.” He whispered back. Almost remorsefully, even. “I’m sorry.”

Your surprise was evident when you suddenly twitched, not expecting him to reply, nonetheless _apologize_. Because Levi Ackerman, kingpin of the mafia, does not apologize. Not to anyone.

You could only nod, hand holding his a little tighter as you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck.

“I’ll never forgive you for what you’ve done to me, Levi.”

“…I know, my love.”

This scene was too familiar, Levi thought. Hands intertwined. Hair tickling his cheeks. Pet names and pillow talk. 

He couldn’t help but close his eyes as well, pretending that— even if just for now, even if he knew it was he who ruined it all— you were back home with him. Cuddling on your shared bed. Kissing each others’ cheeks. Still lovers giddy about your upcoming marriage. Still two people madly in love, promising to rule the world together, before he betrayed your trust and left you to bleed out on the floor of your shared home.

He takes a deep breath and wills his fingers to stay still. He longed to touch you- to pull you closer to his chest, to hold you close and remember every single thing about you and all the memories he’s missed out on. He knew he would never get another chance.

He tried to imprint in his mind how your body felt against his; how your hair smelled as it tickled his neck; how _right_ it felt to be in your arms.

But then he feels his legs finally move and he’s suddenly reminded of his intentions. You don’t have time to react as Levi quickly flips you over and grabs the knife from the bedside table, pressing the cool metal against your neck.

Your eyes don’t meet his but he knew they probably reflected the same surprise and sorrow you gave him on that fateful night, once again having your life threatened by the man you held close to your heart. But he pushes that thought to the side. 

He had the upper-hand now. His knees were pressed to your thighs so you couldn’t move, and your hands were on either side of your head, palms up, so he knew you weren’t holding any weapons.

“You should’ve killed me when you had the chance.” He sneered, and the blade only pushes deeper to your throat when you don’t even spare him a glance. 

He probably should’ve killed you right then and there, get rid of his biggest competition. Your group would collapse without your sharp mind to guide them and, sooner or later, they’d either surrender to his clan or die fighting. He’d be the head of the biggest mafia in the entire city.

But he just… he _couldn’t_. Not when he felt your pulse speed up when his fingers intertwined with yours. Not when you had every opportunity to kill him earlier but chose to clean his wounds. Not when you looked at him like you did just moments ago.

He had to know. He _just_ had to.

“You had the motivation to do it. You had everything to gain. You even had me tied down and drugged up.” He draws on. “So why didn’t you kill me?”

And finally, your eyes met with his.

“The same reason why you always have to send someone else to kill me, and why I always have to send someone else to kill you.” You murmured. “The same reason why you’re not killing me right now.”

Levi’s grip on the blade falters and he realizes his mistake too late when your hand slaps the knife from his grasp, head colliding with own as you knock him off you and he falls to the side, on his face.

He hears rapid footsteps furthering and then nearing the bed before once again he feels- what he could only assume was- the gun slamming onto his head. Any strength he had left leaves his body, and he lies on the mattress limply.

He’s dizzy, disoriented, vision nothing but a blur as his ears start ringing. He sees you hurriedly collect your clothes, putting on nothing but your underwear and his trench coat as you walked towards him once more.

“Good to know I’m not the only one who falls for the bullshit love argument.” He hears you say.

You take one of the pillows and place it on his thigh before shooting at the white fabric, gunshot echoing throughout the room. He hears himself scream before the pain shoots up his leg and registers to the rest of his body, and if it weren’t for the fact that his world was still spinning and he undoubtedly had a concussion, you knew he would’ve pounced and knocked you out.

“Sorry, my darling. Can’t risk you following me.” You chuckled. The gun clicks and he’s half anticipating for you to shoot again. But you do no such thing. Instead, you tucked the loaded weapon into your pocket. He weakly sits up, trying not to look at the bloodied pillow on top of his bloodier leg.

“Hope you don’t mind but I’m taking your gun and your coat.” You say. “You should know by now that I like to keep trophies.”

Soft hands gently grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to look up at you as you pushed the hair out of his face. He closes his eyes as you place a soft kiss to his forehead, to his nose, before finally giving him a tender kiss.

The kiss, he immediately notices, was nothing like the primal ones you’d shared before. It wasn’t needy, wasn’t sloppy, wasn’t fueled by lust. No, this kiss was soft. Gentle. Dare he even say loving. And he immediately knows it was your kiss goodbye— the last kiss you were going to give him before disappearing once more.

When you try to pull away, Levi immediately grabs your neck and pulls you in for another kiss. He didn’t know when he was going to see you again; for all he knew, this would be the last time. He refuses to let you go again so easily.

But the clock was ticking, the gunman was nearing, and you were running out of time.

So you push him away, a sad smile on your face as you kiss his forehead once more.

“Keep the knife and the rest of my clothes. Something to remember me by.”

“I’m going to hunt you down and kill you.” He replies, and you merely chuckle at his empty threat.

“I’m sure you will.” You smile. “There’s a bandage in the bedside drawer. The pillow muffled the shot a bit so the bullet should be blocking the blood in your thigh. I recommend patching yourself up before you bleed out.”

Levi clicks his tongue in irritation and sighs because, of course. Of fucking course you’d planned everything down to a T.

Your palms are warm against his cheeks as you forced him to look into your eyes— the eyes of the person who beat him. Amusement and hidden adoration are in your irises when you stare at his face; bloody, bruised, beaten down by the very enemy he made you to be, and you almost wanted to laugh at his glare. His glare that could murder hundreds, his glare that meant death. But to you, his glare looked nothing more than a wounded kitten trying to scare off a predator.

You give him one last kiss and pull away once he starts kissing you back. He falls limply to the bed as you let him go and walk towards the door, not sparing him another glance as you bid him farewell.

“Until next time, doll.”


End file.
